La ira de Granger
by Rossy98
Summary: Odio a Astoria y a Lavender, algun día me voy a cansar de sus bromas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Hermione Granger y estoy en mi ultimo año de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Todos los del último curso perdimos el año por culpa de la guerra, que ha sido devastadora para todos, aunque cada uno lo afronta de diferente forma.

Yo, por ejemplo, me volví mucho más reservada de lo que ya era, perdiendo casi la comunicación con mis amigos. Tenia tanto miedo de perder a mas gente que quiero que intente cerrarme a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, lo cual me funciono solo por unos meses. Si ahora soy feliz y disfruto de la vida se lo tengo que agradecer a Draco Malfoy, que a pesar de todos los años en que nos odiamos termino siendo un muy buen amigo.

A el también la guerra lo había afectado a tal punto de adoptar una personalidad mas amable y gentil, claro que solo con quienes quería.

El haber traicionado a Voldemort hizo que no fuera aceptado por sus compañeros de Slytherin, y ser un ex mortifago tampoco ayudo a que se lleve bien con las demás casas. Excepto Griffindor, que lo recibieron mas por ser amigo de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, que por otra cosa.

En fin, el y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos y creo que hasta me enamore de el. Lo malo es que su antigua novia, Astoria Greengas, que era la única de su casa que le hablaba, también lo noto y me ha estado atormentando desde entonces, ya que sigue enamorada de el. A eso se le suma Lavender Brown, que sigue enojada conmigo por haberle "robado" a su Ron-Ron, y que empeoro al saber que encima rompí con el siendo tan magnifico, perfecto, hermoso y bla bla bla. Nunca la soporte y nunca lo voy a hacer mientras siga siendo igual de patética e insoportable. ¿¡Acaso no se da cuenta de que no importa lo que me haga el no va a volver con ella!? No la quiere y hasta creo que ya tiene una chica en la mira, aunque no se como se llama. Además ya ni se ven ahora que Ron, junto con Harry, esta tomando un curso para ser auror.

Bueno, excepto por ese par de taradas, se podría decir que mi vida es perfecta. Lo único que podría mejorarla es ser la novia de Draco, ya que mis padres recuperaron la memoria, y es todo lo que pedía.

¿Por qué pienso en todo esto antes de levantarme para asistir a mis clases? Sinceramente no lose, talvez se debe a que me gusta recordar todo lo bueno que paso en vez de quedarme solo con lo malo. Creo que es una de las cosas que me ayuda a seguir, pensar que a pesar de todo lo sufrido sigo aquí, con mis amigos y con un futuro por delante.

Ahora que deje de lado eso me doy cuenta de que Crookshanks no esta por ninguna parte, al igual que Lavander, y eso me da un mal presentimiento.

Me arreglo lo mas rápido posible y bajo a la sala común de Griffindor, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y que solo sean ideas mías, creadas por el pánico. No esta, ¡no esta!

Bajo corriendo al gran comedor y cuando entro no puedo evitar sentir miedo mezclado con furia al ver a mi gato levitando encima de un cáliz de fuego enfrente de todo el comedor. Lo que me enoja mas es que nadie hace nada, solo se quedan mirando. Claro que no necesito que me ayuden, yo misma voy a salvarlo, aunque no creo que sean tan malas como para hacerle daño no me pienso arriesgar.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, tienes miedo de que queme a esta bola de pelos?- dijo Astoria, con burla en su voz.

-¡DEJALO EN SUELO AHORA!- grite tan fuerte y con un tono tan escalofriante, que las dos temblaron de miedo y lo bajaron enseguida. Todos lo que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca nadie me había visto tan enojada, yo no soy de actuar así.

Use el hechizo de levitación con ellas, las eleve lo suficiente para que les doliera la caída, pero aun así me escuchaban.

-Ya me canse de ustedes y quiero que a partir de ahora me dejen en paz ¿¡esta claro!?- alce la voz un poco mas al final y aunque no fue tan potente como antes llegue a asustarlas.

Ambas asintieron rápidamente y las deje caer, me acerque peligrosamente a ellas, pero no se movieron, estaban paralizadas del susto.

-La otra broma se las deje pasar, pero esta vez fueron muy lejos como para olvidarlo- dije mientras agarraba a Lavender del pelo con tanta fuerza que lloro.

Talvez se merecían un castigo mucho más duro, pero como no soy así me conformare con verlas de color morado y con pelo rosa por un mes. Ah, y con orejas de elfo.

Cuando termine con ella la deje tirada en el piso sin ninguna delicadeza, todavía faltaba Astoria que intento escapar, pero al igual que a la otra la agarre del pelo, solo que a ella le dolió mas ya que justo estaba corriendo. Repetí el conjuro y vi como ambas se iban hacia la enfermería, como si alguien pudiera ayudarlas, mientras algunos se reían de ellas.

Agarre a mi mascota y me fui a sentar a la mesa, ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes, que ya se habían calmado. Empecé a comer tranquilamente, pero después de un rato me canse de que me miraran.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dije normal, pero después de lo sucedido dudo que alguien no se lo haya tomado como una amenaza, por lo que todos volvieron a lo suyo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo Draco que recién llegaba.

-Hola Draco, estoy muy bien ¿Cómo te fue en la practica de quiddicht?- el tiene algo que hace que me olvide de todo y pueda mostrar una sonrisa y hablar tan dulce, como si lo de hace unos minutos lo hubiera hecho otra persona.

-Genial, estamos mejorando mucho. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunto después de notar algunas miradas raras que eran dirigidas hacia mi.

-No, no paso nada- le mentí porque no quería que supiera lo que hice, aunque tarde o temprano se va enterar por nuestros compañeros. Si es que se atreven a hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Es increíble lo que hizo Hermione, siempre supe que tenia un toque de malicia digno de un Slytherin. La verdad yo también me estaba cansando de Astoria, es una acosadora ademas de ser sumamente insoportable ¿Por que solo salgo con locas?

Lo bueno es que ahora mi corazón le pertenece a una chica muy especial y diferente a las otras. Estoy seguro que es la mejor elección, mi querida Hermione Granger. Lo malo es que gracias al cariño que le tengo, que es bastante evidente, mi ex novia Greengas intenta hacerle la vida imposible cada vez que puede. Espero que haya aprendido la lección, y sino yo mismo le haré entender que nadie, pero NADIE se mete con MI chica.

Ok, no es mi chica, pero pronto lo va a ser, solo necesito tiempo. Tiempo para saber que no voy a desmayarme en cuanto se lo diga o que no voy a salir corriendo ¿Como puede ser que yo Draco Lucius Malfoy tenga miedo de declararme? Lo se, suena imposible, pero como dije antes ella no es como las demás y quiero que al pedírselo todo sea perfecto.

Volviendo al principio, desde que ella se vengo de esas dos estúpidas la gente empezó a tratarla de forma diferente. Algunos se asustaban al verla y otros la molestaban por que creían que seria gracioso verla explotar otra vez. Imbéciles.

Ella no le haría daño a nadie a menos que la provoquen o que se lo merezcan. Y si bien es cierto que yo suelo hacerla enfadar es porque creo que se ve muy linda enojada, no para burlarme de ella, por eso me encargue de ese tema. Ya nadie va a volver a fastidiarla jamas, sino saben muy bien lo que les pasara. Así es, se convencer muy bien a las personas, aunque no por medio de palabras.

En fin, lo que paso en el Gran Comedor fue tema de conversación solo por dos semanas, pero quedo en el olvido al faltar tan poco tiempo para el baile de graduación.

Si, ya nos vamos a graduar y tal ves nunca la vuelva a ver. Por eso tengo que apurarme y decirle lo que siento antes de que sea tarde, y que mejor oportunidad que el baile. Claro que primero tengo que invitarla.

Ya lo intente dos veces, pero algo siempre se interpone. Tal ves me pasa porque no se lo pedí en el lugar "adecuado", pero es que sino se lo digo cuando me da valentía no se si se lo pueda decir después.

La primera vez estábamos en el comedor y justo cuando iba a pedírselo a un idiota se le ocurrió hacer guerra de comida, lo que hizo que Hermione huyera del lugar. La segunda fue durante un partido de quidittch donde antes de poder decírselo me golpeo una bullderg ¡y me rompió la nariz!

Solo espero que esta vez nada lo arruine, ya que lo planifique todo para que fuera romántico y no como antes. Prepare un picnic en frente de una pequeña cascada que formaba un lago donde hay varios arboles con flores que se caen formando como una alfombra que hace que el lugar se vea mejor. Como esta atardeciendo el cielo esta rosa y naranja que termina por darle un aire mágico a todo.

-Es hermoso Draco- dijo Hermione maravillada

-Me alegra que te guste, porque no hay ninguna otra persona con la que quisiera compartir esto- le dije haciéndola sonrojar

Nos sentamos a comer sándwiches y de postre una torta acompañada por frutillas con crema. Puede que no me haya esforzado en la comida, pero si que me mate encontrando este lugar. Al parecer solo existe en el mundo muggle y lo mejor es que esta muy alejado de la sociedad ¡donde no nos van a molestar!

Llego el momento, tengo que hacerlo, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad así.

-Hermione- la llame haciendo que se diera la vuelta y me mirara poniéndome mas nervioso

-¿Que pasa, te sientes bien?- me pregunto notando mi nerviosismo

-S-si to-to-t-do ess-t-ta bi-en- genial Draco, la convenciste por completo, ¿acaso puedes verte mas patético? (a veces soy algo cruel conmigo mismo)

Use todo mi auto control para poder sonar seguro en lo siguiente

-Yo quiero preguntarte algo- vamos, tu puedes, falta poco- ¿Tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo?- lo dijiste, eres un orgullo para el mundo mágico

-¡Me encantaria!, digo eso me parece bien jeje- dijo avergonzada y tratando de fingir que no le emocionaba tanto.

Esperen, ¿dijo que si y sono emocionada? ¡dijo que si y sono emocionada! Este es el mejor día de mi vida, al menos hasta que llegue el baile.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin llego el baile de graduados en Hogwarts y todos están emocionados por este evento. El tema es entorno a la guerra, que muestra que _aunque haya dolor la esperanza aun vive en cada uno de nosotros_, lo cual es muy cierto. Todos los que se encuentran reunidos aquí tienen planes, sueños y son el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

Puede que varios se hayan equivocado de camino, pero hoy al estar ahí se dan cuenta de lo que tienen que hacer. Hasta Astoria Greengas y Lavender Brown, que ya se les había pasado el efecto del hechizo, saben que lo que hicieron esta mal y no pararon de pedirle disculpas a Hermione. Sobre todo después de que encontraron chicos que las veían lindas a pesar del color morado de su piel, ellos lograron que entendieran que ella no había arruinado su felicidad, sino que ellas no la habían encontrado todavía.

Y hablando de parejas, en este momento Draco estaba esperando impaciente a que Hermione terminara de arreglarse. El no entendía porque tardaba tanto, pero al verla supo que valió la pena.

Hermione llevaba un vestido strapless color azul que llegaba hasta el piso y tenia un listón, de un tono mas oscuro, alrededor de la cintura atado en forma de moño detrás de la espalda, de la cual una parte quedaba descubierta. Tenia unos zapatos de tiras plateados que hacia juego con el collar en forma de corazón que le había regalado Draco, el día en que le pidió que fuera al baile con el. En los ojos se puso un poco de sombra gris con delineado negro y en los labios uso gloss rosa, y ato su pelo de forma en que quedaran algunos cabellos sueltos en la cara.

-Estas hermosa- le dijo en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien- respondio Hermione, sonrojada por el cumplido.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y juntos fueron al Gran comedor, donde se hacia el baile.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar fueron directo a la pista de baile. Bailaron por horas, solo se detenían para conversar con sus compañeros, pero después solo tenían ojos para el otro.

Tuvieron que parar cuando llego el momento del discurso por parte de la directora McGonagall.

-Queridos graduados y sobrevivientes de La Batalla de Hogwarts, el día de hoy no solo celebramos todo el esfuerzo que pusieron en estos años para graduarse, sino que también recordamos todo lo que vivimos, lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Muchos demostraron gran valentía en la guerra, muchos fueron los que perdieron la vida para que por fin seamos libres y la forma para agradecer a esas personas por lo que hicieron, por todos los que no se rindieron, es nunca olvidarlos y nunca olvidar lo que paso. Si bien cuesta hay que hacerlo, ya que no solo se puede vivir de los buenos recuerdos, se necesitan los malos, porque la mayoría marcan un cambio. Se necesitan porque de ellos se aprende, tanto las cosas que no hay que hacer como las que si, sirven para demostrar que tan lejos puede llegar uno si se lo propone. Al negarlos estamos negando una parte de nosotros, lo que nos hace quien somos y aunque no hay que vivir en el pasado podemos llevarnos una parte de el en nuestro futuro. Mientras no nos haga daño y no detenga nuestra vida, habremos ganado. Ahora sin mas que decir los felicito a todos por sus logros y espero que le vaya bien en lo que hagan de aquí en adelante y que se no pierdan en el camino.

Todos habían permanecido callados y cuando termino el discurso empezaron a aplaudir, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Fue muy conmovedor ¿no crees?- pregunto Draco, un poco afectado por el discurso, a Hermione.

-Es cierto, te hace pensar- respondio ella que también el discurso le había llegado-¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, solo pensaba en Snape. ¿Y tu?

-Tambien estoy bien, no te preocupes- le regalo una sonrisa que no llego a convencerlo, pero como el tenia otros planes, y no quería arruinar la noche, lo dejo pasar.

-Ven, vamos afuera, tengo algo que decirte-dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la conducía afuera del castillo.

-Esta bien.

Al estar ya fuera del castillo, Draco empezó a sentirse nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, pero logro armarse de valor para decir lo siguiente.

-Hermione, a pesar de que al principio nos no llevábamos bien, y que te hice sufrir mucho, terminemos siendo muy buenos amigos y te agradezco que me hayas dado una oportunidad. Ahora eres parte de mi vida, de mi, y no quiero que eso cambie, pero ya no puedo soportar esta situacion- se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita de terciopelo que tenia adentro un anillo de plata con un zafiro y varios diamantes alrededor- no puedo conformarme con solo ser tu amigo, así que ¿me harias el favor de casarte conmigo?

-SI! Nada me haría mas feliz Draco- dijo llorando de la felicidad.

Le puso el anillo y le dio un apasionado beso, su primer beso, pero no el ultimo. Desde ahora iban a estar por SIEMPRE juntos y no iban a dejar que nadie los separara.


End file.
